1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for coupling a video printed circuit board with the neck of a cathode ray tube of a monitor.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The video printed circuit board (PCB) assembly typically is installed at the back end, on the neck, of the cathode ray tube (CRT) of a monitor. The first end of the CRT is very large and heavy, compared to the delicate neck portion. When assembled, the CRT socket and video PCB fitted on the neck pin exert great weight on the neck pin. The delicate neck pin cannot endure this weight infinitely. As the size of CRT increases, providing enhanced resolution, the size of the video PCB increases, and thus the weight increases. Because the video PCB is coupled by only the neck pin and the CRT socket, larger systems likely will suffer failed PCB/CRT connections.
An apparatus is needed that alleviates the potential mechanical and electrical failures between a cathode ray tube and video PCB.